historyofnewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nieuwe Tijdinghen 1622 no. 14b
Nieuwe Tijdinghen uut Vranckrijck, met het Innemen der Steden aldaer. Overghesedt wt het Fransoys in onse Nederlandtsche spraecke. (New Tidings from France, with the taking of cities there. Translated from the French into our Netherandish tongue.} Printed Antwerp: Abraham Verhoeven, 28 January 1622. Summary Paris, January 1622 *The Huguenot city and castle of Lambers near Montauban has been taken and razed by those of City of Albi, who also defeated 400 soldiers from Castro who came to relieve the city. Duke d’Espernon also defeated 400 men coming from Rochelle and took 2 artillery pieces. It is said that the Huguenots of Nîmes and Montpellier have burned down all the Cathoilc churches, and the Duke of Rohan was too late to prevent it. That St Foy and the surrounding area have sworn obedience to the king. *Councillor of State Lord de Vich, 70 years old, is the King’s new Keeper of the Seals, a very fitting man. Lord Bargerona, son of the president of that name, Major Domo of the Queen Regent’s household, has died. The wife of the Constable, as the Queen’s first Lady of State, claims the right to sell the office to the highest bidder, but Her Majesty wishes to dispose of it herself, and has given the office to the widow and children of the deceased and has reprimanded the Constable’s wife. *There are differing reports of the King’s coming, some say he was at Angoulême on 1 January, to hear the Huguenot proposals, others say he had gone to Toulouse. Paris, 6 January 1622 *The Huguenots* have reinforced Royan* by sea, but the commander* is reportedly willing to surrender if he receives evidence that his brother, the Lord de La Chené*, has not been killed, as he heard, but is being held at the king's pleasure at Bordeaux*. *It is said that the King’s ships have taken 15 Rochellese ships, which they pulled ashore and burnt. Gravelines in Flanders (undated) *A flyboat* of Rotterdam* has been brought in here, captured sailing from Holland to Rouen, the ship and goods are estimated at £6000 Flemish, and all have been informed that Vincentio de Ancionda*, Veedor and Contador of the Reale Armade*, on behalf of His Catholic Majesty of Spain, will sell within Gravelines* on Thursday 20 January a Prize taken at sea by one of the Galleons of the aforesaid Armada, being a flyboat of about 40 lasts, with all its equipment and appurtanences. On the same day a lot of 25 lasts of kaak herring will be sold, as well as a lot of about 2000 Dutch cheeses, etc. Rome, 28 December 1621 *The Duke of Mantua* has had private audience with the Pope*, and on Wednesday Cardinal Ludovisi* also invited him to a magnificent banquet before his departure, as well as the Prior of Malta*; further the Duke of Mantua has bought Cardinal Lanfranco’s* Palace and Garden for 25,000 Crowns. Because Prince Masserano* did not appear to answer to the complaints of the Duke of Savoy, he has been placed under the ban and all his goods confiscated. Venice, 24 January *Letters from Milan that the deputies of the ten Magistracies of the Grisons* have come there for the sole purpose of declaring that they are not subject to Archduke Leopold*, although he claims some jurisdiction over them. 300 families and their servants have also arrived there, and are maintained at the King’s expense. The Governor has sent Ambassador Vives* to Spain to inform the King. *Prince Massarona* has asked the Governor of Milan* to write to Rome in his favour and an express Post has been sent thither. *At Genua* 4 Galleys with Neapolitan soldiers have arrived, and they will go to Milan. *News from Piedmont that 4000 Lorrainers have gone to the Duke of Savoy*, and 6000 Burgundians are still expected, and have already reached Mondom. Cologne (undated) Since we hear that there is news of the surrender of Jülich, we will send the articles of surrender at the first opportunity. Transcription Front page ::Januarius 1622. 14 ::Nieuwe Tijdinge uut Vranckrijck, ::met het Innemen der Steden aldaer. ::Overghesedt wt het Fransoys in onse Nederlandtsche spraecke. ::Eerst Gedruct den 28. Januarij 1622. ::army on march ::T’Hantwerpen . . . 3 ''Tijdinghe uut Parijs van Januarij 1622. De Stadt ende het Casteel van Lambers gheleghen ontrent Montelbaen (d’welck een vertreck plaetse der Hugenotten was) is inghenomen ende verbrant van die van de Stadt d’Albi, dewelcke oock vier honderdt Soldaten hebben gheslaghen die wt Castro waeren ghecomen om die t’ontsetten. Den Hertoch d’Espernon heeft insghelijcks oock vier hondert mannen gheslaghen, die wt Rochelle ghecomen waeren met twee stucken gheschuts om, seker hunne plaetse te fortificeren, ende daer sijnder veele van doot ghebleven, ende sy hebben de voorseyde twee stucken gheschut verloren. Men seght dat de Hughenotten van Nimes ende Mompeliers alle de Catholijcke Kercken, hebben verbrant, ende dat den Hertoch van Rohan, die derrewaerts was ghetrocken om sulckx te beletten te laet was ghecomen. 4 Dat de stadt van S. Foy, ende andere daer ontrent gheleghen hebben ghedeclareert ende ghesworen datse sijne Majesteyt willen obedieren. Den Heere de Vich Raedt vanden Staete out wesende tseventich jaeren, is ghecosen om te zijn des Coninckx seghelbewaerder, tis een man die tot dit Offitie seer bequaem is. Den Heere Bargerona, sone vanden President vanden selven name, die controlleur vant huys vande Regerende Coninginne was, is overleden, dit Offitie ende noch meer andere plachten de huysvrouwe vanden Constabel als der Coninginne eerste Staet-Vrouwe te gheven ende te distribueren, de selve vercoopende aenden meest daer vore biedende, maer hare Majesteyt heeft nu selve daer wilen disponeren, ende heeft de selve Officie ghegheven aende Weduwe ende kinderen vanden overledenen, bevelende ende commanderende aende selve huysvrouwe vanden Constabel datse haer voortaen mette selve Offitien niet meer en soude moyen, mits het alleen den Coninck ende haer toestaet daer van te disponeren. Men spreeckt verscheydelijck Nopende de comste des Coninckx, eenighe willen segghen dat syne Majesteyt opden eersten deser moeste syn binnen der Stadt van Angolemme, omme te hooren de 5 Propositie die de Hugenotten sijn doende, nopende de generale accommodatie ende andere seyden dat syne Majesteyt was ghetrocken naer Tolousen. ''Tydinghe uyt Parijs van den sesten Januarij 1622. Men seght dat die van Rochelle ter Zee eenich volck hebben ghesonden inde plaetse van Royan, daer van Gouverneur gheweest is, den Heere de La Chené Huguenot, ende die sijnen broeder nu inne heeft, den welcken heeft belooft de selve over te gheven, indien men sijnen broeder den voornoemden Heere de La Chené niet en heeft ghedoot, ghelijck hem den Coninck heeft doen segghen, dat hy hem tot Bordeaux heeft doen ghevanghen setten. Men seght oock dat des Conincks schepen, vijfthien schepen vande Rochelloysen (die sy te lande hadden ghetrocken) hebben verbrant. ''Tijdinge wt Grevelingen in Vlaenderen. Alhier heeftmen deser daghen een Rotterdamsche Vlieboot inne ghebrocht, de welcke wt Hollandr naer Rowaenen wilde vaeren, men exstimeerden t’Schip en de ghoederen op de weerde van ses duysent Pont Vlaems, ende men heeft een yeghelijck laeten weten, dat van wegen zijne Catholijcke Majesteyt 6 van Spagnien, ''Vicentio de Acionda Veador ende Contador vande Reale Armade, sal vercoopen binnen der Stede van Grevelinghe donderdaghe den xx. Januarij, seker Prinse in zee genomen by eene vande Gallioenen vande voornoemde Armade, wesende eene Vlieboot groot ontrent veertich Lasten, met alle zijne ghereetschappe ende toebehoorten. Ten selven daeghe salmen vercoopen een partije Caeck-harinck van ontrent xxv. Lasten Hollandtschen Brandt, midtsgaders eene partije van ontrent twee duysent stucken Hollandtschen Caes, etc. ''Tydinghe uyt Roomen den 28. Decembris 1621. Den Hertoch van Mantua heeft dese daghen by zijne Pauselijcke heylicheyt particuliere audientie ghehadt, en Woensdaghe heeft den Cardinael Ludovisio hem oock voor zijn vertreck op een Magnificq Bancquet ghebeden, mitsgaders oock den Prior van Malta die aenden Paus de ghewoonelijcke obedientie heeft ghepresenteert, voorts soo heeft den Hertoch van Mantua vanden Cardinael Lanfranco sijn Palleys ende Hoff aff gecocht voor de somme van vijffentwintich duysent Croonen. Ende want den Prince Masserano opt daghement aen hem ghedaen niet en is ghecompareert 7 om hem te ontschuldighen vande clacht die den Hertoch van Savoyen teghens hem heeft gedaen, soo is hy inden Ban ghedaen, ende alle sijne goederen zijn gheconfisqueert. ''Van Venegien den 24 deser. Met Brieven van Milaenen schrijftmen, dat de Grisonsche ghedeputeerde vande thien Gherechten aldaer expresselijck zijn ghecomen omme aenden Gouverneur te verclaren, dat sy niet en staen onder den Eerts-Hertoch Leopoldus, al ist schoon soo dat hy eenighe gherechticheyt over henlieden is pretenderende, aldaer sijn oock ghearriveert wel dry hondert huysghesinnen met henne dienaers, die worden op des Conincks costen onderhouden, wel halven soo seynt den Gouverneur den Ambassadeur Vives naer Spaignien, om den Coninck van alles te Informeren, ende ordre daer op te brenghen. Den Prince de Massarona heeft op den Gouverneur van Milanen begheert, dat hy in sijn faveur naer Roomen soude willen schrijven, nopende de relaxatie van sijne goederen, ende dien volgende isser eenen expressen Post met brieven derrewaert ghesonden. Tot Genua sijn vier Galleyen met Napolitaensche Soldaten ghearriveert, die naer Milanen sullen trecken, ende men verstaet van Piemont dat 8 vier duyzent Loreynoysen naer den Hertoch van Savoyen sijn ghetrocken, ende datse noch ses duysent Bourgoignons verwachten, die alreede tot Mondovi sijn gearriveert, want hy sal by laste van den Coninck van Spaignien eenen Legher versamelen. ''Tijdinghe uut Ceulen.'' Alsoomen verstaedt, ende Tijdinghe hebben van het overgaen van Gulick, salmen met den eersten de Articulen wt laten gaen. end mater :FINIS. :::V.C.D.W.A. Bibliographical information Category:History of news 16220128 Category:Printed in Antwerp Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven Category:Printed on 28 January 1622 0106 0100 0128 0124 0100